


Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy

by QueenMaire, RooBear68



Series: SPN ABO BINGO [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Castiel, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stripper Dean Winchester, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMaire/pseuds/QueenMaire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooBear68/pseuds/RooBear68
Summary: Cas wanted to find his soulmate and Alpha.He fantasized about what his mate would look like since he was younger.His big brother decided that a perfect birthday present was tickets to see the famous Alpha Review when they came to a club a few towns over.Meeting your Soulmate at a strip club wasn't exactly what he expected, but damn was he happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the abo bingo square soulmate marks.  
> Enjoy.  
> Thanks to everyone who is following my bingo card challenges. I am having a lot of fun with them.  
> <3Roo
> 
>  
> 
> Maire, here: I just want to say that Roo is the main author, here. She sends me the chapter and I edit and fuss and add stuff. Sometimes I exchange a word, and sometimes I rewrite whole paragraphs. But the basic story is hers. So, even though I am listed as "author" I am more a contributor. Roo hasn't hated or erased anything I've changed or written, so we seem to make a pretty good team. It is a lot of fun working with her.

 

 

 

 

Cas was scared to death but so excited he was actually telling his brother to drive faster. The brother who had a record number of speeding tickets in his history. Bal had been known to pay thousands of dollars as well as untold hours of community service to the County Sheriff's office because of his speeding. He was continually lecturing him on being more careful, and telling him of the things that could go wrong, but tonight he was telling him to get a move on. 

Cas would be turning twenty-one at midnight, just before they would arrive at the club. He had no interest in going to just any club and he wasn't going out to get drunk. If that's what he wanted he just had to go to Bal's room. He had a well stocked mini-bar that he said Cas was welcome to anytime. No, what Cas was looking forward to was this particular club on this particular night. 

 

A few days before, Cas was writing his last paper for the school semester, thank God, when Bal came barging in his room.  

"Cassie! Good news!" 

"What is it, Bal?" 

"Remember me telling you about the Alpha Review?" 

"Yeah." 

"They are coming to Lawrence on your birthday and I got us tickets to the show!" 

"Are you fucking with me?" 

"Dead serious, love. I'm going to take you to see some live Alphas in the flesh. I bet they line up wanting to impress you as soon as they spy you." 

He sat down next to his brother as he thought about what Bal was saying. It may actually be true. Omegas were the minority of the population with the majority split between Alphas and Betas. When people found out he was an Omega he was treated like royalty. Somedays it could be nice and other days he detested it. Mostly it was the way his parents tried to baby him and keep him over-protected. Luckily, he had a big brother who was a Beta and liked to enjoy life.  

 

 

The first time he got drunk, it was with Bal. The first time he drove, at thirteen, was with Bal. The first time he skipped school was with Bal. That day was also the first time Cas realized that he wanted an Alpha. Bal had taken him to a store in Lebanon which was about four hours away. It was a book store that also sold Star Wars memorabilia and they had a mint condition Boba Fett action figure that he needed, needed he said, for his collection. 

After he had purchased the figure, some comic books, and a limited-edition Dr. Who card game, Bal had taken him to get a milkshake. As they were walking down the side walk Cas caught a faint sent of an Alpha. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to sniff the air. The scent was fading, the Alpha must have walked this way hours ago. It smelled so good. It was a dark smoky whiskey with a honey undertone. Damn it was delicious. He turned in circles but he couldn't find the direction to follow. The Alpha was long gone. 

"Cassie? Have you actually lost your mind?" 

"What?" 

"You are spinning in circles sniffing the air! You look quite mad, darling." 

"Oh, Bal. There was a lovely Alpha around here. I wish I could have met him." 

"An Alpha? Really, Cassie. I thought you would find a mild Beta more compatible with your bookish ways." 

"They say opposites attract." 

"Touchè. Come along, I hear a banana fosters milkshake calling your name." 

"Yum." 

From that day on Cas knew that his soulmate would be an Alpha. He had met several since that were cute and wished to date him, but he always said no. They were attractive, sure, just not the one he wanted and they just didn't smell right. Bal accused him of still crushing on the scent from that day and he denied it to his brother, but it was true.  

Every heat he went through Cas dreamt of the Alpha: what he would look like, how he would take care of his mate during his heat. He came many times screaming out 'Alpha!', and it was that Alpha he thought of.  

There were plenty of times when Cas wasn't in heat that he got off thinking of what he called 'his Alpha' in his head. He loved to masturbate in his shower, in his tub, in his bed, while he was sunbathing in the back yard. He loved to look at the magazines full of naked Alphas. He would find a slope of a shoulder that he would imagine it belonged to 'his Alpha', and he would finger himself til he came without touching his cock. 

He was a horny bastard, or so Bal told him after yelling at him for screaming every time he jerked off or fingered himself.

 

 

A week later Cas was ready to go. He was ready to see all the hot Alphas dancing, sweating, and stripping right in front of him. Bal had reserved a table and their reservation was for midnight. The club closed at 4a.m., so he had plenty of time to look. He had gotten enough cash that he could buy a few lap dances and tip well. He was a bit nervous about what Bal mentioned of the Alphas wanting to impress him. It could be really hot, or just plain uncomfortable. The Alpha review was well known for its Alphas being well built, well hung, very polite and very respectful. Plus, he had Bal with him. His brother may be a hedonist as well as a narcissist, but he was the best big brother and he took that job seriously. 

He went downstairs to eat dinner with his parents. Cas would have preferred to remain in his room to get ready for tonight. He wanted to take his time, bathe and pamper himself a bit. He also wanted to get off to the tatts on the body on the Alpha Review flyer that Bal had given him. It was a shame that the picture didn't include the Alpha's face, Cas was sure it was as hot as the chest was. He had done that several times a day since he had gotten it. Oh well.  

"Hey guys," he said as he sat at the table and began loading his plate with salad and his mom's amazing muffaletta. She made it once or twice a month for his Dad who was from New Orleans. Cas loved the sandwich. 

"Are you ready for your party tomorrow night, dear?" 

"I really don't need a party, Mom." 

"Nonsense. You only turn twenty-one once and we're having a party. There will be plenty of your friends and family there if the RSVPs are correct." 

"I don't have 'many' friends, Mom. I have Charlie and Kevin. Bal won't even be here." 

"I'm sorry about that, I am. He has to catch a plane tomorrow to arrive on his next job on time. I'm glad that you two are going out tonight. Have you decided where you are going? Make sure he doesn't want to do anything too crazy. You aren’t like him, dear." 

"Yes, Ma'am. We're going over to Lawrence to an all night showing of the Star Wars movies. I can't wait." 

He had searched forever to find something to tell his parents because his mom would check. She was more protective and nosey than his dad. She had good intentions, she just didn't believe that there was anything off limits for her to ask. He was embarrassed many times as a kid with her asking people how they met their soulmate and how it felt when they laid their hands on their hearts. 

If two people smelled 'right', 'good', or were the 'best scent ever' to each other they would then test if they were soulmates, if that's what they wanted. To test all you had to do was lay your hand over the other person's heart while they did the same to you. If you were mates, a mark would appear on your wrists. Every pair's mark was different, but they all had black outlines filled with watercolors . Some were small and some covered the entire arm. Cas was ready for his.

 

So here he was, in the car with Bal, wishing they were already at the club. After dinner he had enjoyed his hot bath and his orgasms before getting dressed. There was nothing to do for his hair, people had tried for years to tame it. Charlie eventually convinced him to just towel dry it and enjoy the 'sex hair' look and rock it. So, he did. 

Cas decided on some sinfully-tight, black jeans that hugged his ass to perfection and made his legs look phenomenal. He paired them with a white, button-up shirt that tucked in and kept the top three buttons undone. He wanted to show a bit of skin tonight. On top of that, he layered a simple, black, spring blazer which he wouldn't need once he was in the club with the hot Alphas. 

"Just another bit and we'll be there. I would ask if you're excited for our night out, but I can smell that you are." 

"Shut up, Bal. I can't help it. Be glad you don't have to worry about your scent giving away your emotions with no way to stop it." 

"I am, believe me. Sorry, Cassie. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. While I would enjoy everyone wanting to court me, to give me whatever I wanted, I wouldn't want all the other crap you go through with being an Omega. I really am sorry, love. We're almost there. First bottle of bubbly is on me, alright?" 

He knew that his brother was giving him an honest apology and he did like bubbly. 

"You're on, assbutt." He huffed out as he laughed.  

Cas just knew that tonight was going to be something else. 

 

 

 

Dean came off stage and wiped off the sweat. He was going to have to take a quick shower before going back out to the crowd. It was damn hot in here and he suspected that Crowley, who owned the place, did it on purpose to make sure the audience was rowdy. Fuck, give him air conditioning. He could rile up the audience by himself. He had been dancing for seven years, and he knew how to please a crowd while making the money he needed. 

He was changing from his g-string to a pair of black leather boy shorts when Benny walked backstage. 

"The crowd loved ya', brother. Thanks for getting them all worked up for me. I'll make sure to finish what you started." 

Dean laughed as Benny smacked his shoulder before walking through the curtains to do his slow dance to the song "You Can Leave Your Hat On" which, when the big Alpha was done, his hat is about all he had on, and a very, very small g-string.  

Dean had just done his fast routine to "You Shook Me All Night Long" and he would do his slow song later. Dean would pick a different song for that depending on his mood. He usually did four solo stage dances and one group dance each time they performed in a club. Including the lap dances he did, he made enough to help his brother with the cost of college, save to start his garage and survive day to day with a few splurges once in a while. 

He knew had a few dances lined up, so he swiped the towel through his hair one last time before he made himself walk back out the room full of Betas and Omegas that were waiting for him. 

He walked down the stairs to enter the club heading straight for the bar. He desperately needed something cold to drink. Dean smiled, winked, waved at the women and men that called to him as he walked. He had to avoid a few hands, too, but most of audience was well behaved.  

Crowley ran a good club; they had danced in most of his operations in the state. This was the first time in Lebanon, though. It was a grand opening for Crowley, who called Dean whining that he needed the Review to be here. Dean had agreed quickly, for double the money since they were showing up on short notice. He was lucky he was able to get the guys to come, since they all had regular jobs. The dancing was for the extras in life for them, and Dean was ready for it to be done. 

 

He had enjoyed the time of a few Betas over the years, but he wanted his Omega. Dean knew from the time he was twenty that his soulmate would be an Omega. He had been in town doing some shopping one day when he finally smelled his first Omega since his Mom. He had been almost done when he realized he had lost his necklace that his little brother had given him years ago. He went back down Main Street, checking all along the sidewalk but he never found it. That scent stayed with him to this day. Dean had never smelled another Omega who was a perfect mix of cinnamon and caramel.   

When he informed his dad, John told him it may take years to meet an Omega, why didn't he find a nice Beta and settle down? Dean was determined not to settle like he believed his mom had. She settled for a Beta instead of waiting to find her soulmate. He always felt a guilt over that since he was the reason she had agreed to marry John, and then they had lost her when he was just four. 

He shook his head to get himself out of the past and into the present. He needed to finish his water. No drinking on the job was his one rule to the guys other than not touching anyone during club hours. If they wanted to hook up after, that was on them, but nothing could happen in the clubs. He had time to do one lap dance before he had to get changed for his slow number. 

 

 

Standing back stage he was putting just a bit of oil on his chest so his muscles really stood out in the lights. He had about five minutes until he went on and had to tell the DJ what to play. He was having the hardest time trying to concentrate tonight. He can still remember his mom telling him to pay attention to his instincts and tonight they were screaming that something big was headed his way. He quickly checked in with his brother and uncle by text and they were both alright. He knew what he needed to do. 

Dean went into his bag and pulled out his pink, lace boy-shorts. They weren't for everyone and he may lose some requests for lap dances but when he needed an extra boost of confidence he put them on. Making sure his cock was nestled just so, he then put on his leather pants with the laces on the legs. This was the whole outfit for his slow song, now he just had to pick the song. 

He pulled the curtain back an inch to take a look into the club. The crowd was still pumped but thinned out just a bit. Maybe it would cool off a bit now. Just as he was letting go of the curtain he caught a whiff of cinnamon and caramel. The Omega was here! He would know that scent anywhere. He had lived with it burned in his memory for years. Dean was old enough now that he knew his soulmate was out there. He had to find him. Just then the DJ called to him asking what song to play. 

Dean was about to tell him to get another dancer up there when he caught the scent getting closer, and he watched as two men sat at table. Dean knew it was one of them, and he was going to find out which one and introduce himself. In a most unique way. He laughed as he stepped into the DJ booth next to the stage to talk to him and Crowley. 

 

 

As soon Cas walked in the door of the club he could smell 'his Alpha'. He almost fell to his knees before Bal grabbed him.  

"Cassie! What the hell?" 

"My Alpha." 

"What?!?!" 

"You remember. When we went to Lebanon and I smelled him. He's here. He's mine!" 

"Bloody hell. Come on, then. Let's get to our table and get me drink and you a soulmate." 

Cas was sniffing the air letting Bal guide him through the tables. His eyes were roaming over the club wanting to find him. He heard his brother order a bottle of champagne from the waiter that was there before they could sit down. 

It took only minutes for Bal to hand him a glass of bubbly with a toast of 'to you getting laid, Cassie' coming out of his mouth. He was too busy trying to look around. He could smell his soulmate, he just couldn't tell where he was. He could tell however, that he wasn’t any of the ones doing lap dances around them.  

The current song ended and he heard someone say there would be just a minute of a delay. Cas glanced up at the DJ booth glimpsing green eyes looking at him before the man walked behind stage. Just then a man walked out on the stage wearing a suit. He didn't smell of Alpha and he really didn't look like any of the other strippers.  

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman. My name is Crowley and I wish to thank you again for coming to the opening of Crowley's Club. I know, I know. It's not very original but I don't care. Now, we have something different coming up. I'm sure if you know anything about the Alphas in The Alpha Review, you know that some of these studs like to dance for someone they pick up on stage. There has only been one dancer that has never danced with someone on stage." 

Cas was surprised when everyone around him began going wild. Clapping, banging on the table, whistling. They all started chanting the name Dean. The Alpha must be something to get this kind of reaction. He was going to have to wait to find 'his Alpha' when this dance was over. There was no way he could do anything with this commotion going on. 

"Alright, alright. You guessed it. For the first time in his history of dancing, Alpha Dean is going to pick someone to come on stage for him to dance for, on, what have you." 

He watched as a big Alpha slid a chair up on the stage. He was cute but he wasn't Cas'. When he turned to look back at the guy named Crowley, he smelled him. He turned his head quickly, only to see that an Alpha was walking straight towards him. The scent of whiskey and honey was getting stronger. Before he could react, the green-eyed Alpha was kneeling next to him holding out his hand for Cas to take. 

"Oh, it looks as if Dean has found his one. So, come on now. Don't be shy. He won't bite, at least on stage. Ladies and Gentlemen, Dean the Rough boy!" 

"Cassie?" 

"Shut up, Bal." 

"Alright then." 

Cas placed his hand in the gorgeous Alpha's and let him help him up. He was surprised that he was only a few inches shorter than Dean, but the Alpha definitely had him beat in the muscles. Oh, the muscles on this man! He followed him to the edge of the stage and as he was looking for the stairs to get up there, Dean dropped into a squatting position to wrap his arms around Cas' knees before straightening back up picking him up and setting him on the stage.  He knew his jaw was on the floor with the show of strength but damn that was hot.  

Suddenly Dean was standing next to him pulling him over to the chair. Cas made himself comfortable. Just as the music started the Alpha did something odd. Cas had seen many of these types of dances on the videos people posted an in all of them the person in the chair was facing the audience. Dean turned him so he was facing the curtain. 

"Dean?" 

"I only want you to see me....." 

He realized the Alpha was asking for his name. 

"Castiel. My friends call me Cas." 

"Cas. Who was the guy who called you 'Cassie'?" 

"My brother." 

He watched as Dean leaned forward to softly whisper 'mine' in his ear. 

"Yours" was all he was able to say before the music began. He recognized it as "Rough Boy" by ZZ Top.  

 

 

Dean stood from his crouch in front of Cas to turn his back to the crowd. He raised his arms over his head with his hands clasped together. He took a step back so that he was straddling Cas's lap putting his ass about a foot from his face. Dean let the music begin moving his body. He knew he looked good with the muscles of his back oiled and flexing. 

He began a slight sway of his hips to the slow beat of the song. The beat then worked its way from his feet, up through his body to his hands. Dean undulated his body like a snake while moving his hips in a rolling, figure-eight motion which pushed his ass out a bit.  Dean could hear the reaction from the crowd and while in the past he sometimes got off on the cat calls, tonight he was only interested in one person's reaction.  

Dean brought his hands down so he could run them down his sides, over his hips, and finally let then come to a rest on his thighs before he slowly, extremely slowly, swung his body down to sit on Cas' lap. Grabbing ahold of his knees he opened and closed his legs a few times loving the feel of Cas' thighs under him. He turned to look over his shoulder at the Omega to see him biting his bottom lip while watching Dean's back. 

"You like what you see, Cas?" 

"Fuck you! You know how hot you are." 

He laughed along with Cas, watching as a blush bloomed on the man's face at his own words. Dean knew that others thought he was hot, but he never thought it himself. He just used it to make the money to take care of his brother and to further both their dreams. 

Dean never stopped the movement of his body. After so many years the dance became second nature. He let his eyes roam all over Cas' face and chest. His soulmate was fucking gorgeous and was apparently enjoying looking at Dean as well. He could feel the Omega's hard-on underneath him since he had moved up closer to his body. Dean made sure that on every other thrust of his body his chest bumped against Cas'. He wanted to place his hand over his heart so desperately, but not in front of an audience. It was a private moment that Dean had dreamt of for years. 

Making sure to catch the Omega's eyes, Dean sang few words to him. 

 

"I'm a rough boy 

I don't care how you look at me, because I'm the one 

And you will see 

We can make it, we can make it by 

So, give me one more minute and I'll tell you why 

I'm a rough boy "

 

He tossed his forearms over Cas' shoulders as he slid from a side to side wave of muscles back to the S-wave like a cobra. Dean could smell his Omega's arousal now. It wasn't just him getting hard for him, he was leaking slick now, and he wanted that amazing smelling flavor on his tongue. He leaned forward to Cas' ear again. 

"I have one dance after this. It's a group thing, then I'm done. Will you go get something to eat with me, Cas? So, we can talk?" 

"Yes, of course, Alpha." 

Dean had been called Alpha before by others. Sometimes in passion and some with a challenge in their voice but never had he heard *his* Omega call him Alpha. Fuck. It was hot and it caused Dean to let out a rumbling purr deep from his chest. Immediately he heard an answering purr from Cas who was looking at him with Dean's own shock mirrored in his eyes. 

"I've never purred before in my life!" 

"Me neither, Cas. I could feel yours more than hear it. I want to hear it." 

"Same. Maybe later when we're not in the club." 

About that time the song was ending. No one in the audience knew anything was out of the norm with the dance, except Cas' brother. The only thing Dean didn't do with this dance was take his pants off but the group didn't seem to care as the applause broke out and there were Omegas and a few Betas lining the edge of the stage to tip him. First to take care of His Omega. 

Dean held his hand as he walked Cas back to his table pulling out his chair for him. He could see the teasing smile that his brother was giving them both. 

"You OK, there, Cassie?' 

"Fine." 

"Good thing leather pants are so tight, yes, Alpha Dean?" 

"Fuck, yeah."  

He kissed the back of Cas' hand while winking at his brother, letting the Beta know he could take the teasing.  

"About half an hour and we can leave, Cas." 

"I'll just wait here then." 

 

Dean jogged back to the stage and after he collected his tips along with a few phone numbers (that he would throw out), he went to go get changed for his last dance. When he got there, he found himself surrounded by the guys. Benny, Michael, Mitch, and Gabe were facing him with their arms crossed over their chests. They were already in their jeans, boots, and hats for the group dance. He started changing, waiting for one of them to tell him what the hell was wrong, although he knew. 

"Dean, brother, what the actual fuck just happened?" 

He had known it would be his best friend, Benny, that spoke for them all. He always called Dean out on shit, and that's one reason why they were so close. 

"My Omega. Mine. My Soulmate." 

"Congrats!" 

Dean was surrounded by his friends as they patted him on the back and hugged him. He heard a lot of 'lucky bastard' as well, since he was the only one who had found their mate so far. 

"Listen, I'm making a change to this number. One I'm sure everyone involved will be happy with." 

"So, I take it that it's so you can grab him again during this number?" 

"Damn straight I am. Now, shut up and listen." 

 

 

Cas could feel the excitement and desire surging through his body. He was shaking with it. There was also a bit of anxiousness of being separated from his Alpha without being mated. Cas believed that this was definitely more urgent, but he had felt this since he had smelled Dean all those years ago. 

After letting Bal know that he was going out with Dean after his next dance, he sat back and enjoyed a glass of bubbly with his brother. Bal did insist that he have Dean's number and he wanted to know where they were going. He was happy for him Cas knew, but he was still a big brother. 

He was curious when the DJ placed five chairs on the stage. If the Alphas were going to dance for other members of the audience, well, Cas wasn't sure he wanted to watch Dean dance on someone like he had with him. Fuck, this was gonna suck. He looked up when Crowley came out and found the man smiling at him. The owner winked at him before he addressed the crowd. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We are going to witness history in the making once again tonight. Relax, enjoy, and please remember no touching, other than what the Alphas encourage...just look. Now, I present to you The Alpha Review." 

As Crowley walked off the stage, the room lights dimmed while the stage lights began strobing in a rainbow of colors. It was slightly hypnotic. After just a moment those lights went out as well, leaving the room dark save the lights in the DJ booth. He could just barely see the curtain moving. He assumed the Alphas were walking out on the stage. 

The music was just instrumental and actually sounded like it was on a loop. Just then he saw, or thought he saw, the Alphas jump off the side of the stage. He smelled Dean just before he could see his shape coming closer. 

"Alpha." 

"Come with me, Omega." 

"Again?" 

"Shut up, Bal." 

Cas stood to follow Dean while speaking to his brother. He held his hand out, and immediately the Alpha was pulling him to his chest. Fuck. The Alpha was still shirtless. He wanted to rub himself all over it. He needed to rub himself all over his Alpha. He should smell like Cas and Cas should smell like his Alpha. 

Being so lost in his thoughts of rubbing, he squeaked out in surprise when he was picked up and thrown over said Alpha's shoulder. He realized the position gave him the opportunity to rub his hands on the man's back. His glorious muscled naked back, so he did. He felt Dean climb on the stage after he had carried him from his table. As he slid him down, he could feel the Alpha shake as Cas kept his hands on his arms. He wanted desperately to rub Dean's chest but he was afraid he would rub over his heart and he didn't want his mark to show up while on stage in a club. 

Cas had waited for years to get his mark. It was more important to him than a mating bite. There were stories of Omegas, years ago before times changed, that were mated by Alphas regardless if they were soulmates. He couldn't imagine not being with his soulmate now that he's found him and to think of a lifetime with another Alpha? Hell on Earth. So yeah, Cas had always wanted his mark more than a bite. Now, he wanted both, tonight.  

"I changed this so that I could be close to you. I....I don't think I can walk away from you before we mate, Cas. We have so much to talk about, but I...." 

"I agree, Dean. I feel the same need to mate, soon." 

"Good. Just follow my lead for this, alright?" 

"Of course, Dean." 

The lights came on and the music got louder and finally broke out of the loop it was in. Cas could see Dean was wearing tight blue jeans, cowboy boots and hat. Along with his necklace that he had noticed on the Alpha earlier. He couldn't help but trace the tattoo of the yin and yang with his finger, smiling at Dean as the Alphas sat on the chairs, leaving him and the other club goers standing in front of them. 

When Cas heard the words of the first song he threw his head back in a loud belly laugh. Feeling Dean's hands on his hips he looked down and winked at his Alpha. Cas laced his hands with Dean's and began moving his hips in a poor imitation of Dean's early figure eights.  

He danced forward sitting in Dean's lap making sure that he was right on Dean's cock. 

"Hell, yeah." He whispered before he started to sing to his soon-to-be-bitten soulmate. 

 

"Cause I saddle up my horse 

 And I ride into the city 

I make a lot noise 

Cause the girls  

They are so pretty 

Riding up and down broadway 

On my old stud Leroy 

And the girls say 

Save a horse, ride a cowboy 

Everybody says 

Save a horse, ride a cowboy" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be the Mating smut with some very specific 'things' happening, but I caught "feelings", so Michelle...the smut is in the next chapter <3  
> Please leave some <3 for the Amazing QueenMaire for her work on making my words flow smoothly <3  
> Thank you for reading, the comments are balm for my soul<3  
> <3Roo

Cas was beyond ready to leave the club. He needed to be alone with his alpha and soon! While he had given Dean a lap dance on the stage, he had just about ruined his pants and he knew that he had felt Dean's knot. He wished Dean would hurry! Bal was ready to leave with a cute Beta he had met, but refused to leave before talking to Dean. 

"Cassie, really, Dear. How long does it take to put a shirt on?"

"Bal, shut up. You could leave right now. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

"Cassie, darling, can it. I talk to your alpha, get his number, or....I call Mother Dearest and tell her that her little, bitty omega has found his true mate."

"Fine. He'll be out here soon. Be nice, Bal. I want you to get along with my mate, please."

He sat down again, turning away from watching his brother sucking on the tongue of some stacked, red-headed omega. She was pretty, he admitted, with a nice rack. Cas had always appreciated the female body and had even enjoyed watching straight porn a time or two, but when he was serious about getting off, the only thing that he wanted to see were tattooed, alpha males.

He apparently had a type and Dean hit every item on his list. Tall? Check. Built? Check. Tatts? Check.....wait. Dean’s tatts looked a lot like the ones from the Alpha Review poster. Shit.

Cas poured another glass of champagne for himself. He was horny, hard, wet, and he wanted to be under his alpha, now! Just as he stood to go get Dean, he saw him come out from backstage. Damn. He looked so hot. The alpha had on light-blue jeans with a snug, turquoise henley. Fuck, Cas wanted to climb him like a set of monkey bars. 

He watched as omegas and betas called out to his alpha. They wanted Dean's attention, but his eyes were locked on Cas. He could feel the heat and the weight of his alpha's desire and, honestly, affection. Dean's eyes were looking at him like he couldn't decide if he wanted to cuddle with Cas or eat him alive. He planned on making sure both happened, and soon.

The omega in him really didn't like all the women and men catcalling his mate. Cas tried to tell himself  that the alpha's focus was solely on him, buuuuuut it wouldn't hurt to flirt a bit, now, would it?

Dean thought his friends were never going to let him go, damn them. He was wiped down, changed, with his bag packed to leave, when Benny stopped him again.

"Wait a minute, Brotha."

"What Benny? My omega, fuck, Benny, my SOULMATE is waiting for me."

"O.K., but what's gonna happen? You staying to split the money? Drive me home?"

"Oh, fuck! Sorry, guys. O.K., you split the money, just hold on to mine for me. Can one of you guys get him home? I...I don't know what's gonna happen tonight other than the fact that my omega wants to get to know me, and that's the best feeling in this fucked-up world that I never thought I'd find."

"Man, you are a lucky son of a bitch. Your omega is gorgeous. Maybe he's got some friends he could introduce me to?"

"Mick, dude. Last thing Dean is thinking about is finding you someone to dip your dick into. He just met his omega. Besides, if he's gonna set anyone up it would be me, right Dean-o?"

"Gabe, shut the fuck up. I'll have him to dinner at Ellen's, as soon as we've mated and figured some stuff out." Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he smacked Benny’s shoulder on the way to the stairs. As he grabbed the curtain with one hand, he turned over his shoulder to wink at the guys watching him.

"And by the way, I'm setting up Benny before any of y'all assholes! Peace, I'm out!"

Dean could hear the voices calling his name, but his alpha was locked onto his mate. Cas was the only thing he could see as he stalked towards him. He hadn’t let his inner alpha off the leash for a while. Last time was when a jealous husband jumped him outside a club they were dancing at about a year ago. Dean wasn’t even the one that had danced for her, but the other alpha didn’t care. He was drunk, pissed, and Dean was the one who came through the door. He wished the alpha had given him more of a fight. Oh, well. 

He had never, though, had his alpha want out during sex. Don’t get him wrong, he loved sex. His alpha was just waiting for its mate and now that it’s found him, he’s anxious to knot and mate his omega.

Dean stopped directly in Cas’ personal space, so close that the omega had to tilt his head slightly to maintain eye contact.

“Alpha, my brother would like a word before we leave, o.k.?”

“Of course.”

He pulls out a chair for Cas to sit down, because Bobby taught him to be a gentleman, but his omega had other ideas. Dean found himself being pushed into the chair and his mate sitting in his lap. Cas put one arm around his neck, and with the other he smacked his brother upside the head.

“Ow! What the fuck, Cassie? Can't you see I'm busy?”

“Well, if you’re busy then my alpha and I will just be on our way.”

“Alright, Cassie. Dean, I just want some assurances before I let you leave with the most precious thing in my life.”

He could feel the heat off Cas’ blush when he buried his face into Dean’s neck at his brother’s words. Dean rubbed circles on the omega’s back as he looked the beta in the eyes.

“Understood. I have a younger brother who is an omega and I would feel the same way. I live in Lebanon and my main job is working on the restoration of classic cars. Very soon, I will be buying out the business from my uncle. I'm also helping my brother through school, and he stays with me when classes aren’t in session.”

Dean was a bit thirsty and the intense stare of Cas’s brother was actually a bit unnerving. He grabbed Cas’ glass and took a sip.

“I began working in my uncle's shop after school and fell in love with the classics. The reason why I started the Alpha Review was that I knew a few guys that could dance, and we all needed money for one reason or another. I've slowly been handing the reigns of operations for the review over to my best friend, Benny.”

“Not bad, Dean. So, do you believe that my brother is your Soulmate?”

“100%. My alpha belongs to him.”

“Interesting. What do you expect from him?”

“Whatever he wants. I will do anything to make him happy.” 

He could smell how the words made his mate feel. Cas still had his face in Dean’s neck, just taking in his scent. His alpha was now contentedly purring to his omega, and there was no way he could have stopped himself. Apparently, his alpha was close to the surface, and it felt wonderful hearing Cas’ answering purr.

“Well, never heard you do that before, Cassie.”

“Shut up, Bal.”

“Alrighty then, so Dean, are you seeing anyone, now? Will this hurt someone?”

“No, Bal. There's no one. This is what I can tell you, what I know right now. Without having talked to Cas about what he wants, here are the things I want.” 

Cas raised his head from the alpha’s neck when he felt Dean’s hand cup his jaw wanting him to look at him. He could tell how almost desperate his mate was feeling, wanting Cas to hear him.

“I’m listening, Dean.”

“I want you, Cas. I want to get to know you, your sense of humor, your passions, your fears, your dreams. I want to laugh with you for all our lives, I want to explore everything your heart desires. I want to make you feel safe, and at the same time, help you face your fears and banish them. I want to support you and help you make each and every dream come true.”

Cas couldn’t keep the tears from rushing down his cheeks. His alpha was such a good man. He couldn’t wait to mate with him and begin their lives together.

“Dean, what if my brother wants something you don’t. What if he …what if he doesn’t want a pup?”

“I can be an amazing uncle. I love pups, yes, and I would love to have some, but Cas is my mate. I want him as is.”

“Alright, let’s say you two want pups, but for some reason can’t have them, then what?”

“Charlie.”

“Excuse me? Who or what is a Charlie?”

Cas loved that Dean answered Bal, but he looked Cas in the eye as he replied. The alpha looked him in the eyes, and held. If he wasn’t an omega that would be normal, but no one held the gaze of an omega. No. One. 

“She’s my best friend from puppyhood. She's an omega who mated another omega. I would ask her to carry a pup for us. If she and Jo ever decide to have a pup I told her, if it was alright with my omega, I would help them.”

“Exactly how would you ‘help,’ Dean?”

“Enough, Bal. How the pups come to be is my and Dean’s business for now. All you have to know is that Dean has a brother, so you will not necessarily be the ‘favorite’ Uncle.”

He leaned forward to lay his lips on his alpha’s. Just a chaste claiming. Like he had kissed him a million plus one times. As if he had already gotten to taste his Soulmate every day, for years and years. Cas was aware that there had been many, angry glares thrown at him as soon as his Alpha prowled up to him, and he had sat down in Dean’s lap.

Cas kept his smile pressed to Dean’s matching one, as he rolled his eyes looking all over the room, til the alpha got a clue and began to laugh along with him.

He grabbed Dean’s phone off the table while he leaned back to kiss his brother on the cheek, loving the feel of his alpha’s strong arms holding him up, protecting him. 

“We’re gone. Peace.”

“Careful, Love. Take care of Cassie, Dean, please.”

“Forever, Bal. I swear it.”

“I love you, too, Bal. Call me before you decide what time you are going home tomorrow, and the three of us will have coffee before you go. Dean?”

“Of course, Cas. Family.”

“Now, Dean, if you don’t mind, I would very much like to ride that knot. Please, Alpha.”

Cas let out a ‘woot!’ as Dean threw him over his shoulder on the way out of the club. It just gave him another chance to grab the booty (huh...he made his alpha squeak, good to know), and investigate some tatts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had marked this story at ending at chapter 3, but as I usually do I am now not sure how long this is gonna be because apparently the idjits are in control and not me.  
> <3 to the QueenMaire.  
> Thank for reading and enjoy!  
> <3Roo

“Damn, Alpha. She’s gorgeous!” 

Cas loved the sleek, black Chevy next to which Dean and he were standing. He ran his hand gently along her lines, treating her like the treasure she was, and he could smell that the Alpha was pleased with his reaction to her.

“Cas, this is Baby. She’s been mine since I was sixteen. My constant companion, my safe place, and, for a while, she was the only home Sammy and I had.”

He stepped back into the circle of his mate’s arm, pulling the alpha’s nose to his neck, letting him scent Cas’ understanding and love. They had the rest of their lives to get to know each other, but at this moment Cas needed to taste his mate.

“Kiss me, Dean.”

He closed his eyes after seeing Dean’s face coming closer. He expected Dean to ravish him, but he was surprised when he felt the gentle nudge of a nose against his. Cas leaned into the palm Dean lay against his cheek, slightly turning so he could scent the alpha’s wrist. He felt the puff of air on his lips right before Dean finally touched his lips with his. 

Cas had learned in his omega classes that once he found his alpha he would know, but he didn’t think that he would be able to feel so much even before they mated. He needed to touch this man’s chest. He felt a nip to his bottom lip that made him gasp, then he felt Dean sooth the bite with a soft lick that continued into his mouth. Now the alpha was ravishing him like he had expected.

He had kissed before, but never had he been so consumed with the taste of someone. He could almost taste the honey scent of Dean in his mouth. It was heavenly. Cas let his hands wander from the broad shoulders (hot damn!) down to the alpha’s hands that were holding him by the hips.

“Dean...mmm. Wait...”

As soon as the word was out of his mouth, Dean stepped back but continued to hold Cas’ hands. He started to smell worry coming off him.

“Did I do something wrong, Cas?”

“No, not at all. I just...I think we should continue this somewhere more private than the parking lot. I have already heard some growls coming from patrons that want you.”

Cas felt warm at the look Dean gave to anyone unlucky enough to be at their car. He let himself be helped into Baby and drank in the scent of the leather seats and the embedded smell of his mate’s sweet whiskey. He flashed him a wink when Dean got in and looked at him.

“Where to, Alpha?”

“Fuck. That word has never sounded better than it does coming out of your pretty mouth, Omega. I could drive us to your place...”

“No!” Cas interrupted him. “I live with my parents.”

“Alright, it’s a few hours to my home, and I don’t think either of us really want that. We could go to a hotel?”

“Yeah, sounds good. There's a decent place down the road. Bal and I were laughing at the name of it. The Elephant Butte Hotel just struck me as funny. I better go in and register, though.”

“Ha! That is funny! But I can pay for the room, sugar.”

“That would be fine, Dean, but I should go in and register. We both smell pretty aroused and I don’t need the cops showing up when we can finally get our shirts off and let our soulmarks appear.”

“Huh?”

“Dean, Alpha. If you register for a room smelling like you do, with my scent on you, too, well. I’ve read too many reports of the police showing up, to make sure that an omega isn’t being forced. I think it’s wonderful, but I don’t need them.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure. That makes sense, Cas. I’ve seen the news stories about that, too. I just... Well, I'm not exactly thinking straight. I’m surprised you can.”

Cas knew that his alpha’s smirk would cause him trouble in the future, ‘cuz, fuck! It was definitely a panty-dropper.

“I just don’t want to stop once I get my hands on your body.”

“Fuck.”

Dean had no idea how he had managed to follow Cas to their room without taking him right there in the hallway. The omega was gorgeous, and he smelled utterly delectable. When Cas was fighting with the door’s magnetic key, Dean plastered his body up against his.

“Hurry.” He couldn’t help the growl that was in his voice. Dean had very little control left of his inner alpha, who wanted nothing more than to have his cock and teeth buried in his omega.

He heard Cas whine as he pressed his hips against him and nipped his earlobe, before he reached around the flustered man and opened the door. He had Cas against the door again as soon as it closed with them in the room.

“Omega.”

“Dean, damn. You smell so good.”

He had his nose pressed right against Cas’ scent gland. He wanted to sink his teeth in his neck and taste his blood. He wanted to see his blood on the omega’s lips after he marked Dean. First, though, he needed to get Cas' shirt off.

“Omega, come on. Let's get in the room, away from the door.” He pulled Cas further into the room as he looked around.

It was a beautiful room, with all the comforts. It had a king-sized bed that was piled with soft blankets and pillows, with everything in varying shades of grey, white, and blue. The only light came from the moon, shining through the balcony doors. He stopped next to the bed and turned on the bedside lamp, since he wanted to be able to watch their marks appear.

Dropping Cas’ hand, Dean reached behind his head and pulled his t-shirt off, making the omega groan. Dean threw the shirt onto the love seat across from the bed. There was even a fireplace if they wanted to bother lighting it, but Dean figured they would make enough heat between them to keep the room warm.

He could feel his heart start racing and his cock getting harder as he watched Cas fumble with the buttons on his shirt. God, but he was beautiful, and right now, he was giving off the most amazing scent of desire and just a hint of nervousness.

“Cas? You want this, yeah?”

“Yes, Dean. I’m just worried that I can’t make this good for you. I don’t have any experience, other than what I've done for myself.”

“You’ve never been with anyone?” The thought had his alpha pacing back and forth, wanting to burst forward and Claim His Mate.

“No, is that bad?”

Dean hated the uncertainty and anxiousness on Cas’ face. He stepped forward and placed his hands on the omega’s face, cradling him gently. He whispered that Cas was perfect just the way he was, before he claimed his mouth. He moaned as their lips slid together. The omega’s lips tasted like ambrosia. He was addicted already.

Feeling Cas’ tongue tangle with his, inhaling their combined scent deep with arousal, knowing that he would be the only one to have Cas, it was all making Dean’s head spin. Backing out of the kiss slowly with closed mouth kisses, he kept his mate wrapped in his arms, just pulling back enough to look in his eyes.

“I’m sorry I can’t tell you the same, Cas.”

“It doesn’t matter, Dean. You're mine now.”

“Yes.”

He couldn’t wait any longer to touch him, so Dean grabbed Cas’ shirt and yanked. Buttons flew everywhere, but finally, he could see the gorgeous, tan skin of his omega. He was a lucky, fucking alpha, that was for damn sure! His hand trembled slightly as he held it a few inches over Cas’ heart, waiting for the omega to put his hand over his heart.

“On three. One, two, three.”

Dean felt the shock when their hands touched skin at the same time. Their heads flew back, jaws dropped, and their eyes slammed shut as their marks were created on their arms. It didn’t hurt like he thought it would, but there was a shock, and then it almost felt as if there were ants crawling on his skin. He held on to Cas tight with the arm not being marked for comfort. 

 

 

It only took a moment, and then the crawling sensation was over. Dean looked down at their soulmarks and smiled. There were black beads around their wrists, almost like rosary beads, and attached was a large outline of a feather. The watercolors were soft marks of yellow, pink, purple, and a few shades of blue within the design of small birds and soft smudges. It was gorgeous and it meant that he was Cas’.

“Alpha.”

“Omega.”

He found himself with his arms full of his mate. Dean took just a minute to let them inhale each other’s scent, and then he could feel the last thread of control he had on his inner alpha snap. Reaching down he grabbed Cas under the thighs and lifted him, before he turned and dropped him on the bed hard enough that the omega bounced, causing him to laugh as he looked up at Dean through his lashes.

“Dean!”

“Cas, you’re mine. I need to claim you, Omega. I need to have my knot and my teeth inside you. I need you to tell me I can, please. Please tell me that I can have you.” He could hear the snarl of his alpha in his throat as the scent of Cas’ slick got stronger. Fuck. 

When he heard Dean ask permission to claim him, he could feel the slick soak through his underwear and pants. He was nervous, but he was ready to be claimed by his alpha. Breaking eye contact, he let his eyes roam over Dean's body. He had such beautiful ink over his muscles, and while he wanted to spend hours tracing them with his fingers (no, with his tongue!), right now what he really wanted was in those obviously tented jeans.  

Cas took one more look at the man’s jeans before looking back up into those green eyes and spreading his legs in invitation.

“Take me, Alpha.”

He whimpered as his omega called to the alpha that was crawling up his body. Dean devoured his mouth and it felt as if his hands were everywhere at once on his body. How many fucking hands did this alpha have? 

“Cas, God, you’re gorgeous, my omega.”

“Fuck, Dean! How the hell did I get naked and you’re still wearing your damn jeans. Off!”

Cas unbuttoned the alpha’s jeans and teased the zipper down as he sucked on Dean’s tongue. Oh, the things he wanted that tongue to do to him! But he was apparently going too slow for Dean, ‘cuz in the blink of an eye, Cas found himself sitting naked on top of his also, gloriously naked mate! 

“Damn. I’m not some tiny omega, so it's kinda hot that you can toss me around like a damn pillow. Oh, look at the miles of freckled skin on display for me. I...I need you, Alpha. Please.”

He made a strangled sound when Dean's hands surrounded his cock. As he threw his hands back to support himself on the alpha’s legs, his hips thrusted his cock into each stroke of Dean’s hand.

“Look at you, fuck. Cas, you look so good sitting on me, but I really want to taste you. Can I, can I taste you?”

“How...how do you want me?” he managed to get out.

Cas yipped when he found himself being manhandled again. Holy batcrap, that was hot! In an instant, Cas was on all fours with Dean’s cock very close to his face and Dean’s tongue buried in his ass. 

“Son of a bitch, you taste good! Damn, Baby, your slick tastes like the best caramel sauce I’ve ever had.”

He watched as Dean’s cock twitched, growing harder with every lick of that tongue. The alpha was so enthusiastic, that he could feel heat quickly pooling in his groin, and he knew he was gonna come soon. He eased one hand off Dean’s leg and wrapped it around the large, hard cock so close to his mouth. If Dean could taste him he could return the favor. 

“Oh yeah, Cas. Damn, Baby, that feels good. Lick me again, that’s it. Fuck, look at your ass covered in slick. I love it! You are leaking so much. You like my cock? Yeah, ah! That's it...suck it. Take it in your mouth. Fuck.”

Cas had his mouth stretched tight around Dean’s cock and he couldn’t get over how much he liked it. He liked the salty, earthy taste of his skin, and how something so soft could cover something so hard. He tried dragging the tip of his tongue across the head and felt Dean’s body jump in response. He could tell it was good by his mate’s scent, which was quite strong in his current location. He only got to bob his head a few times to see how much of Dean’s cock he could fit in his mouth, when he was being flipped around again. Whee!

The omega found himself on his back, laid out on the bed with his alpha hovering above him, waiting.

“Cas, are you ready, Baby? Can I be inside you now? I don’t wanna rush you, but I need to mate you soon, before I lose control and I don’t want to hurt you.”

He could feel Dean’s whole body vibrating with tension. Cas raised his hips and his cock rubbed along Dean’s larger one, causing them both to groan. When he did it again, the alpha ground his hips down at the same time. Oh, that felt amazing.

He waited until Dean’s eyes opened and caught his. Then he  slipped his hand between their bodies to guide his alpha’s cock to his open, wet hole. When Dean’s eyes widened and flashed red, he could feel his eyes flash gold in response. Cas nodded in consent.

“I'm gonna make you feel so good, Cas. Gonna take care of you, Omega. I love that you’re mine. This may be quick, ‘cuz I don’t know how long I can last before I claim you. Fuck. I can feel my knot wanting to pop now.”

When he began sliding into Cas’ body the omega cried out in ecstasy. Almost immediately, he came so hard he actually got cum in his mouth. He hadn’t realized he was so close, but fuck, did it feel amazing.

“Cas, that was so hot. Damn, you feel so tight and wet. Jesus, I...fuck.”

Once Dean bottomed out, Cas wrapped his legs around him and locked his ankles. He had his alpha where he wanted him and he wasn’t letting go til he got his damn bite. He knew Dean was giving him a minute to adjust and while he didn’t have any toys that compared to the size of his cock, Cas was anxious for him to start moving. He squeezed him with his thighs as he shifted his hips, dragging a moan from Dean, who quickly took the hint and slowly pulled out a bit before moving back in. 

“Dean! Oh, God! Come on Alpha, show me what you got!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mating and feels<3

Hearing his omega challenge him had Dean thrusting into his tight body, pushing his forming knot hard against his rim. Fuck, he felt so good. Dean had had lots of sex, and while he wished he could have given his mate the same gift of being untouched, he was also glad he had some knowledge on how to please his omega.

Wrapping one of Cas’ knees over his arm, he raised the leg up so that he could grind deep. Using just short, hard movements without actually dragging his cock out, the alpha bent to bite on the man’s nipples.

“Ffff...fuck! Dean, oh God, that feels so good!” Mmm, his omega was panting.

“Ohhh...yeah. You were made for my cock, weren’t you, Baby? Hmm...fuckin’-A! I could live buried inside your body. The heat of your slick coating me as you squeeze my cock. Ah, it's never felt like this, Omega. Fuck!”

He couldn’t take much more and he needed to feel more drag, so he slowly slid his cock out til just his large head was inside the stretched rim of his mate. Dean looked up into Cas’ blue eyes, threw him a wink and smirked, and slammed back inside.

“Dean!”

He couldn’t help chuckling. “Yeah, I gotcha, Baby. Come on, that’s it.”

Dean threw Cas’ leg from being draped over his arm, to up and over his shoulder as he stretched his body higher for better leverage. When he stopped to look at Cas, he stared for a minute at the beautiful man spread out beneath him. His blue eyes were almost completely omega gold, his mouth was open, panting, and there was the deep blush of arousal all over his body. And it was all for Dean.

“Hold on, Sugar,” was the only warning he gave before he starting pounding into Cas. The only sounds in the room were the smack of skin as their bodies connected, and their rhythmic grunts of pleasure. Cas had to brace his hands on the headboard, to keep his head from smacking it, since Dean was slowly pushing him up the bed with his momentum. 

“Dean...gonna...I’m gonna come again!”

“Fuck me! You look so good taking my cock. Love watching, all shiny with your slick. Damn, Cas, don’t know how much longer I can hold on. I wanna be caught tight inside you with my teeth locked onto your skin. I need to mark you as mine.”

He shifted from strong, measured pushes into Cas, to the slow, sexy grind of his hips that he used while dancing. It made his alpha wild to hear the whines from his omega, knowing that he was going to come again before Dean popped his knot.

He leaned down so that his soft, growly voice was directly in Cas' ear. “Come on, Omega. Need you to come again. I wanna feel you clamp down on my knot. Please, Cas. Come on, come on, come on.”

It seemed to do the trick, and he held on as Cas bowed his back off the bed with the force of his orgasm. As muscles clamped down, he could do nothing else but ram his knot past the tight rim so that they were finally locked together. Dean's mouth immediately shifted from his ear to the spot his nose zeroed in on, between his neck and shoulder. He gave one good sniff with a lick, opening his mouth wide. His canines dropped and he bit down.

As he broke through his skin, Dean could feel himself pulsing deep inside his mate. He was mated! He could taste Cas’ blood,  and revelled in that knowledge. Beneath him, Cas shook and his muscles squeezed his cock again, as he gave another moan. Dean carefully released himself from the bite and licked the wound clean before nudging the omega’s jaw with his nose.

“Are you alright, Cas?”

“I’m perfect, Alpha. I love you, and I'm so glad that I found you.” He rubbed his nose against his mate and starred purring.

Dean rumbled back in pure happiness. His alpha puffed to hear his omega’s purr. “I love you too, Sweetheart. That’s something I've never found easy to say, but I’ll spend my life making sure you know just how much I love you.” To make his mate more comfortable, Dean rolled them over so he was on the bottom.

Now he just stared up into those big, beautiful eyes with the ever-changing shades of blue. Listen to him! Next thing he knew, he'd be spouting off poetry. Man, he was whipped, and he could care less. Dean was a very happy alpha, and kept rumbling in pleasure. Rubbing his mate’s thighs using soft circles, he eventually noticed that the omega’s cock was still hard. Huh.

“Baby?” As soon as he spoke, Cas blushed as he tried to cover his erection with his hands.

‘’Sorry, Alpha. I don’t understand why...”

“Sweetheart, it’s alright. Can you feel that?” Dean thrust up tight letting Cas feel how hard he still was, buried inside him. 

Hearing Cas moan, Dean repeated the action while wrapping his hand around the smaller man’s cock. It was such a pretty cock, which was something he never thought about before. It was long and slender, but still carried a large head. He stroked his thumb across the slit on his upstroke, causing Cas’ head to fall back on his shoulders.

“Oh! Deeeean...fuck.”

“Feel good?”

“You know it does.”

“Is this how you do it? Do you do it faster, slower, harder? Show me, Omega. Show me how you would jack off, looking at the poster with my body on it.”

He wanted to chuckle at the disgruntled look on the man’s face, but then Cas slapped his hand away from his cock and wrapped his own hand around it. Dean’s mouth went dry as the omega leaned back supporting himself with one hand on Dean’s raised knee (he wanted to be a helpful alpha), and began stroking himself with slow, even motions. 

“Son of a bitch! Cas, you are. So. Hot. I can’t believe that you’re mine. You gonna come again, Beautiful?” 

Being an even more helpful alpha, Dean continued to grind his knot against Cas’ prostate. Thinking about his words, the alpha sat up so that he could kiss his mate and whispered a question in his ear.

“What? You want me to...That’s not really done, Dean. Are you sure?!?” Cas' eyes were hugely blue.

“Yeah, baby. I wanna wear your bite. Show the world that I belong to you, just as much as my bite on your neck shows that you belong to me.” He gave him one last, chaste kiss and bared his neck to his omega.

Cas let his hand fall away from his cock as he looked at his gorgeous alpha bare his neck to him. He trailed his fingers along Dean’s neck as he let his nose lead him to the perfect spot. He whimpered when he could smell the alpha’s scent get deeper with desire and anticipation. Giving one little kiss, he then bit his alpha, and the pheromones and emotions flooded anew through his system.

He had thought it was intense when Dean claimed him, but the thought that everyone (especially those who had watched him dance) would know that Dean belonged to him…Oh, crap! That was fucking hot.

“Dean...fuck, I can’t believe I did that. I can’t believe you _let_ me do that.”

“I know you liked it, Sweetheart. You came again as soon as you bit me, and I did too, Cas.”

Throwing his arms around his (marked!) alpha, Dean landed on his back with Cas plastered to his lips in a kiss. He stopped to watch his beautiful Dean as he let out a full belly laugh. The omega swore he would pull that sound from his alpha as often as he could.

His purr started up with an answering rumble from below. “Dean?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“How...um...how long does your knot last?”

“Well, when I go through a rut it goes down in about 15 minutes. Now, however, I don’t know how long it’ll take. I’ve never knotted anyone before.”

“Really?” He tilted his head looking at Dean’s face blooming in a blush. Huh, interesting.

“I’ve never been with an omega.” He shrugged, looking adorable and bashful. “I was waiting for you, Cas. I've only been with betas and well, I wanted it to be something special with my mate.”

“Oh, Dean. I do love you.” He redoubled his purrs, snuggling into his alpha’s chest and began to feel himself drift off to sleep. Dean rubbed his back and left kisses on his head.

“Awesome,” was the last thing he heard for a while as the rumbles made a lullabye under his cheek.

Cas woke about an hour later, according to the clock on the bedside table. Lifting his head, he saw that Dean was still asleep. He didn’t think the man could get any better looking, but seeing him at rest was a sight to behold. While he couldn’t see the verdant eyes of his lover, he could still admire the long lashes that lay across his cheeks. It reminded him of his mom’s false lashes, but Dean’s were better.

He followed the angel kisses (his dad told him that’s what freckles were) across the alpha’s cheek down to his lips. Holy fuck, his lips! They were delightfully plump, and felt lush on Cas’. Thinking of the way those lips had felt when Dean ate him out made his hips jerk just a bit, making him realize that the alpha’s knot had gone down and he was freed. 

Damn, he had enjoyed being tied to him. Maybe when he woke up he would want to go again? Cas was pretty confident he could entice the alpha to fuck him again, but at the moment the omega was ravenous for some food, instead. He gingerly got up and went over to the small table in front of the balcony that held the hotel’s information. Bingo, room service.

He was thrilled to see that they had many options for burgers, since they made him happy. Cas decided to order for both of them, but stopped when he noticed how badly he needed to clean up. 

Cas had wiped up as well as he could without actually bathing (he wanted to wait for Dean to join him), and was smiling at the mating bite on his shoulder, when he heard Dean calling for him, sounding frantic! He rushed out of the bathroom and ran straight into his alpha’s arms.

“Are you alright, Alpha?” He could feel his mate's heart beating wildly.

“I...I thought you’d left me.”

Cas hugged him tighter. “What? No, Dean, never. Never, will I leave you.” He couldn’t see the man’s face, but he could scent some tears. He slowly walked them over to the love seat, climbed into his lap and purred to reassure him of his presence.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled against his shoulder.

“No need, Dean. This, us, is very new. I can’t say that if I had woken up alone, that I wouldn’t have thought that I dreamt you, surrounded by the scent of alpha that’s haunted me since I first caught your scent.”

“Thanks, Cas.”

Sitting back on Dean’s knees so he could look at his pretty face (he was a goner), he wiped his tears away. He leaned forward to kiss those lips (he could write a sonnet about those lips, but maybe later). 

“Better?” The omega’s stomach growled, loudly, and then he was faced with a grinning mate.

“Yeah...ha! You as hungry as me?”

“Oh, yes!” He bounced on the other’s lap. “I was going to order us some burgers, fries, and beer, after I had washed up a bit. Sound good?”

His alpha nodded vigorously in approval. “Hell yeah! You didn’t just shower?”

Cas could feel his face heat in a blush (damn it!) as he looked at his hands in his lap. He felt silly, assuming that the alpha would want to shower with him. Gently, he felt fingers tilt his face up so that his gaze locked with Dean’s.

“No hiding, Sweetheart. We're mates, no hiding. Tell me.” He spoke so softly, it made Cas' heart gooey.

“I was thinking, well, hoping really, that maybe after we ate we could shower or bathe, together?”

“Of course, Honey. Why you acting embarrassed about that?”

“I just didn’t want to assume that it was something that you would want.” The omega was still feeling awkward about the whole thing.

“Aww, Baby, I would probably do whatever you want, and if it was something I really didn’t want to do, I would tell you. Alright? Until that happens, which I don’t see happening, assume that I'm down with anything you want. Do ya know where the menu is, ‘cuz I'm starved.”

“Yes, Dean.” He walked over to the table to get the menu, so he didn’t see the panic on his alpha’s face with his next statement.

“So, after breakfast with Bal tomorrow, I can’t wait to introduce you to my parents when we go pack my things.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean woke up the next morning feeling amazingly good (which for him was a miracle, he hated mornings) with his mate firmly wrapped around him. He could really get used to this feeling of belonging and surrounded by their combined scents. He was going to have to send Crowley a “Thank You” basket or something. 

As his nose started tickling at the smell of slick, he felt Cas nuzzling his face deeper into his neck. What was his mate dreaming about? The evidence of his arousal was definitely waking up the alpha’s cock. He pulled back to be able to see his mate’s face and watched as his eyelids twitched as he dreamed. Dean slid his hand down the omega’s side gently, slowly trailing it over his hip and around to cup his ass. The action got a low moan from the younger man but it wasn’t enough to wake him. Hmm...he’d have to try harder. Ha! He mentally snorted to himself.

Taking one finger he eased it between Cas’ ass cheeks, his progress made smooth by the leaking slick. Remembering the taste of that slick caused his cock to begin filling faster than the moan did. He shifted a bit, pushing his cock against Cas’ hip to get a touch of friction, but not enough to wake his mate, not yet.

Dean carefully scooted down the bed to get his face even with the sleeping man’s stomach, leaving his fingers just on his butt crack, and blew a loud, wet raspberry on the happy trail he found. 

Cas' eyes immediately opened wide. “Ah! What the...Dean. Silly Alpha, what a way to wake me. Well, since you’re down there...”

He saw Cas wink at him then felt the hand in his hair pushing his head farther down. Hells yeah, he was on board with this! He looked down at the hard cock that was right in front of his face, glanced back up and he licked his lips before bypassing Cas’ hard-on altogether. He wanted the taste of that slick to coat his taste buds again. 

“Oh, Dean!”

A couple of mind-blowing orgasms, a shared shower, and a full breakfast later, they were on the love seat with his head in Cas’ lap and the omega petting Dean’s hair.

“Are you sure they’ll like me, Cas?” Worried alpha wafted out. He couldn’t help it, dammit.

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Alpha. My parents will love you just like I do.” He kept his scent and his voice soothing and calm for his nervous alpha, and kept petting his head.

He resolved not to focus on the parents. Dean would do his very best to charm the pants off of them. “Alright, next. What about your schooling?”

“I only have three more classes before the year is over. I will talk to my professor and I'm sure he will let me just come back for the final. I'm doing very well in that class. Next year, I will go to school closer to where we live.”

He looked up at Cas. “Promise me you’re not going to regret moving away.”

“Dean, Alpha, we are not moving to the moon, right? Just a few hours away. We can come visit, and my parents and brother will come visit us. I am ready to begin our lives and that means leaving my parents' home and going to yours. That is what you want, yes?”

Dean raised up quickly to kiss the doubt he had unwittingly placed on his mate’s face. He never, ever, wanted to make him doubt how much Dean wanted and needed him, and he’ll make sure to show him how happy he is with him for the rest of his life. His alpha whimpered a bit as he pulled out of the kiss to sit up next to Cas. Dean tugged on his hand until he got the hint and moved to straddle his lap.

He looked directly in those blue eyes and with his heart, said, “Cas all I want is for you to be happy. If you wanted to stay close to your folks, I would make it work. I’m just a grease monkey and a stripper. You....you’re gonna be a teacher! You’re gonna mold young minds, encourage them to dream and prosper.” 

Those blue eyes glared back at him halfway through his speech, and his omega grabbed his shirt with both fists. “Dean Winchester! You are so much more than what you just said. You are a big brother who has raised your little brother and you put him through school. You are buying out Bobby so he can retire, instead of just leasing a place and starting your own business. You have given your friends, along with yourself, opportunities to make money to follow their own dreams. I will not have you talking bad about my alpha, capice??”

He had lowered his eyes and nodded. “Capice.” Then he looked back up and smiled. “I love you, Omega. Come on, it’s almost time for check out, let’s get dressed and get this over with.”

He accepted his mate’s kisses, finally pulling them both up from the love seat before they got carried away and ended up staying another day. 

Dean pulled into the driveway that Cas indicated and swallowed hard. It was a beautiful, two-story, brick home, the kind he used to dream about growing up in, had his mom lived and his dad hadn’t gone loco. He startled when Cas leaned over to kiss him on the cheek as he turned off Baby. Dean really was nervous if he forgot to shut her off!

“Come on, Alpha. Let's go inside.”

He jumped out and winced in apology to Baby when he slammed his door, hurrying around to open the door for Cas. Dean huffed when Cas gave him an amused look. He knew he thought he was trying to make a good impression on his parents (and he was!), but Bobby would kick his ass to purgatory if he didn’t use his manners.

Cas reached out to take his hand as they walked up the sidewalk, towards the door that was already opening. Son of a bitch...here we go. 

An older woman he assumed was Cas' mom stood in the open doorway and smiled with curiosity. “Cassie! Who’s this and where is your brother?”

His omega turned to him as he said, “Mom, this is Dean Winchester, my Alpha, and my Soulmate. Dean, this is my Mom...Mom! Don’t hug him to death!”

“I can’t help it, Cassie. You found your mate!” She had immediately enveloped him in her arms. Not exactly expected, but not totally unwelcome. It was better than getting thrown out or scowled at. Hm. Maybe later, once she got to know him.

“Hello, Ma’am...” Dean got out before being squeezed harder. He helplessly looked at Cas and knew that his eyes were about to bug outta his head.

“Mother! Thank you.” He gently removed his parent from his mate, and said mate looked extremely grateful. 

Dean moved back towards Cas, actually putting the omega between him and his ‘huggy’ mother. He took a few deep breaths, trying to get his mate’s scent in his nose to calm his nerves.

“Come in and I’ll get your Father! This is so exciting!!”

Crap. Double Crap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for following this little story, it's been so much fun to write, and I apologize for how long it took to complete, but bingo challenges and health knocked me out.  
> I'm so thankful for everything QueenMaire has done for this. She's amazing.  
> I also apologize for not being able to answer a lot of my inbox messages, it just isn't working properly.

Dean was sitting on the couch in a bit of shock at how easily Cas’ alpha mother accepted that Cas was moving away. He knew not to believe in generalities, but he had always heard that alpha mothers were hard put to let their pups go. He was waiting for Cas’ omega father to come back. The man had insisted on making them lunch before they left and for once Dean was unsure if he could eat. He had asked his mate (he was mated!) if he wanted help to pack some of his things, but Cas’ mom had insisted it wouldn’t take them long and he got the impression that she wanted a few minutes alone with her son.

He looked around and spotted some pictures of Cas on the entertainment center, so he walked over for a closer look. He smiled at his pretty mate in the high school graduation picture where Cas was giving his big,  gummy smile and there was laughter in his eyes. He picked up a frame that held three small pictures. The first was of Cas’ dad holding a young Bal in one arm while he held a sign that said “Pup #2 on the way” with an arrow pointing down towards his belly. The second picture showed his Dad heavy in his pregnancy with his mom and Bal kissing his belly.

The final picture took Dean’s breath away. Bal was sitting on a couch holding a newborn Cas with a sign next to him that read “Big Brother For Life!”. Cas was the most beautiful pup he had ever seen with those blue eyes dominating his face, a headful of unruly dark hair (somethings didn’t change apparently), and he was squinting up at Bal.

Returning the frame to where it belonged when he heard someone coming down the stairs, he hurried to help Cas’ mom (who insisted Dean call her Mom which was just...no) with a large suitcase she was ‘trying’ to carry.

“Here, let me grab that.”

“Thank you, Dear. Cas has a few questions if you’d like to go up, third room on the left. I’ll go help with lunch.” She shooed him up the stairs. 

“Alright,” he agreed. 

He took the stairs two at a time, not bothering to count the doors, and just followed his nose, since he could smell Cas’ nervousness.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, coming through the door startling Cas.

“Oh! Nothing really, I'm just not sure what all I should bring this trip.” He was folding some shirts and stuffing them in a large duffle bag.

“Caaaas....what’s going on, Babe? Talk to me, please.” Dean put his hand on his mate's back and slowly rubbed it up and down.

“It’s something my Mom was talking about.”

Dean could smell his mate getting more upset and he really didn’t like that. He wondered if his mom wasn’t happy with her son’s mate after all. Before he could start spiraling out of control, Cas stopped him with a soft purr.

He looked up to see Cas giving him what Sammy would call ‘heart-eyes’ so he brought himself up short and repeated his question of what was bothering Cas.

“She was just telling me that she and Dad had pupped when they mated and she was wondering if we would and I was wondering if you wanted pups?” He watched his omega chew on his bottom lip. He reached and pulled it away from his teeth.

“That’s my favorite lip your abusing there, Sweetheart. Yeah, I'd love pups, anytime, but if we were to plan for pups, I’d want to wait til you were out of school and teaching. I don’t ever want to stop your dreams. Do you want pups?”

“I’ve never thought of it, well.....not true. I did think about it years ago, but...” He could tell what Cas was talking about by the look he was giving him.

“That’s what I mean, Babe. I knew as soon as I smelled you years ago that I wanted to have pups with the amazing smelling omega that proved to me I did have a Soulmate, and it’s why I've never been with an omega before, only you, Cas. Only you.” He smiled at his mate then said, “So, whatever you want, Sweetheart. Now, we’re set for furniture, but if there’s anything you want to bring, we will change things at home. I want it to feel like home to you too, alright?” He started folding the shirts that had apparently been dumped on the bed, handing them to his mate to pack.

“I’m not concerned about furniture, Dean, and I feel at home with you, the place doesn’t matter. I mean eventually, I’m sure we’ll redecorate, but for now I just want to get there and build a nest. Oh! Do you have a nesting bed??” The omega was definitely upset now.

“Cas, yeah, Babe. I ...uh....OK, so a few years ago the furniture store by our place was having an amazing sale so I bought a nesting bed. I’ve never slept in it. I put it in the master bedroom and I sleep in the spare room. I wanted to find you so desperately I couldn’t bring myself to sleep in such a bed by myself.” He couldn’t look at Cas but he knew his mate could smell his embarrassment.

Hearing his alpha talk about saving the nesting bed for ‘them’ made him swoon. What an amazing man he was blessed with. He stepped around the suitcase on the floor so he could wrap him in a hug. He kept his arms around his neck as Dean spun to face him, looking down into his eyes, a bit sheepishly.

“Alpha, that’s....I can’t even tell you how happy I am that you’re mine, that you would buy a nesting bed for us, before we were an “Us.” Help me grab some of the blankets in the closet? They are the extremely soft ones that I use when I need a little extra comfort. I want them on our bed, yeah?”

Cas had kept his eyes glued to the ever-changing emotions on Dean’s face, so he was able to watch as those long, long lashes slowly started to drop, as his alpha’s face came closer with those plump, red-bitten lips aiming for his own. He leaned up the last inch to meet him in the middle with the sweetest kiss that they had so far. 

As they stood there, Cas couldn’t help but think of their future. Of building a life together, morning kisses, meals spent laughing, nights of passion and....pups coming from that passion. He wanted this man’s pups so bad. He could envision green-eyed blonde pups running around, maybe one or two with his blue eyes, but please Gods don’t let them have his untamable hair! 

Pulling back from the kiss he watched as Dean tried to chase his lips, before opening those green eyes to stare at him again. He laughed to himself as Dean sniffed at the air smelling the happiness (and maybe a bit of slick that came from thinking about those nights of passion) coming from him.

“Cas??” His Alpha rubbed their noses together. 

“Hmmm....Yes, Dean?” Cas smiled at his sweet man.

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout?”

“You....it’s always been you, and it will always be you.”


End file.
